


Chilling Around the House

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa spends a rainy day inside. Fortunately she has a lot of company to keep her entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling Around the House

It was not uncommon for Louisa to wake up sometime around noon. It was also not uncommon for her to wake up because a certain horse (who shall remain nameless) had wandered inside and taken her blankets.

What was uncommon, though, was waking up to the sound of rain on the roof. That was weird. It almost never rained in the fishing village, despite the ever-present autumn atmosphere of Golden Hills Valley. She wondered if her father had gone fishing. She hoped he wasn’t caught in the rain. But it was only rain, not a storm.

Louisa sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and put her glasses on.

“There, now I can see,” she said. “Coffee time.” On her way to her desk to grab her coffee mug, she picked up her phone and checked it. No messages and ooh was that the time? Oh well. It wasn’t like she had anything to do that day.

_“Who’s inside?”_ she asked, sending the thought to all of her horses. She could have reached out with her senses but really she was too tired for that.

“Me and someone else,” Snowbrother replied. He trotted around the corner from the lounge room with her blanket draped over his back (of course) and greeted her with a nuzzle to her shoulder. “Good morning.”

“Who else is here?” Louisa asked him, rubbing his soft muzzle.

“Oh, I’ll let you be surprised,” he said. “Your dad left the door open when he left so I came in to guard the house, then a few others came in and it’s really crowded but the biggest horses are on the veranda.”

Louisa suddenly imagined an image of her ten horses walking across longbridge in a procession to see her, and giggled at the thought.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” said Smallhoof from behind Snow. “We came over slower. Some of us came in pairs.”

“In the rain?” Louisa asked. “How long has it been raining for?”

“Not long,” said Snowbrother. “It started when Lovesong was on the way over. She’s out on the veranda.”

“Good girl,” said Louisa with a grin. “It’s bad enough when dad lets the dogs in when it’s raining.”

“Well, don’t you want to see who your guest is?” Snowbrother asked. “She’s unexpected but you’ll be happy to see her.”

“I’ll see them soon anyway,” said Louisa with a shrug. “Now move, Snow, I need coffee.” It was probably only Maggie or Emma, they knew where she lived. She wondered what they were doing here as she walked past Snowbrother, nodded to Supernova lying on the floor of the spare bedroom, and finally stepped onto the cool lino of the kitchen.

There was a horse in there too, which didn’t surprise her in the slightest. But the owner of the white tail and orange hindquarters sticking out of the fridge surprised her.

“Meteor?” she asked, “what are you doing here?”

“Getting a snack,” he replied around a carrot in his mouth. “And now I’ll be going.” With that, he pushed the vegetable crisper closed with his hoof and then shut the fridge door with his body.

“Didn’t expect that to be my surprise visitor,” said Louisa as she flicked the switch to start the kettle. “So Linda’s come to visit me for some reason. At least I don’t mind her seeing me in my pyjamas.”

“She’s not the only one,” said Skyborn, standing outside the kitchen window under the cover of the veranda. “It’s not all of the Soul Riders, the other one is causing the rain.”

“Sky, it was gonna be a surprise,” Sunshine complained. He almost skipped into the kitchen and nuzzled Louisa’s side. 

“Are all of my horses here?” Louisa asked. “Seriously, I’ve seen six of you now this morning. It’s like you’re scared of thunder or something.”

“Princess is asleep in your bedroom, or she was last time I checked in there, Lemon is in your dad’s shed looking at things and trying not to knock anything over, Daydreamer is with your guests, and Goldie is reading your old essays from high school. The history ones, I think,” said Snowbrother, tapping his hoof on the floor to keep count of them all.

“Why?” Louisa asked. The jug finished boiling and she poured herself a cup of the elixir known as coffee, then added milk and sat down at the kitchen table after putting some bacon into the frying pan.

“Why else? Because we all wanted to meet your girlfriend,” said Smallhoof, poking his head around the doorframe.

“Lies,” said Skyborn. “It was thundering pretty loudly earlier. It was really windy, too.”

“So my girlfriend is here and I’m still in my pyjamas. Not to even mention my hair,” said Louisa with a sigh. “Though I guess she has seen me in the morning before.”

“But that was before,” said Lovesong, coming up beside Sky to look at her through the window. “Now you’re a couple, so it’s different.”

“Yes, exactly,” said Louisa with a nod. “It still feels so weird to think of it like that.” She slowly drank her coffee, watching the rain make ripples on the bay’s surface.

Soon, the smell of bacon began to fill the room, and Louisa smiled at the pleasant scent. At least horses didn’t sniff around her feet or beg for food when she was eating. Not unless it was fruit or certain vegetables, anyway.

And speaking of certain animals…

“Where’s my cat?” she asked, sitting back from her now-empty cup. “You guys didn’t stop on him, did you?”

“No,” Sky assured her. “He’s curled up on my back. He’s been there since this morning when I came over.”

“Okay, good,” said Louisa with a nod. “He didn’t hurt you too much getting up, did he?”

“No, he’s learned his lesson,” said Skyborn with a snort. “He jumped from the railing around the veranda and only had to use his claws a little bit to steady himself.”

Louisa ate her breakfast quickly, not wanting it to go cold, and enjoyed the taste of freshly-baked bread. She loved it when her dad cooked.

And then she returned to her bedroom to get dressed and saw the last person she wanted to see her sitting at her desk.

“Hey,” Lisa greeted her. “You know, you should really put a password on this. Anyone could access anything.”

“I don’t save anything bad on there, unlike some people,” said Louisa. “Hi. I didn’t expect to see you here. How do you know where I live?”

“You told me, remember?” Lisa prompted. “Well, you told me you lived in the fishing village and then I decided to look for your house. I figured that the one with horses all around and in it was my best bet.”

“Came over to see my girlfriend, indeed,” said Louisa with a laugh. “That’s the excuse Snowbrother used. They were just scared of the storm. That I slept through.” That was also unusual.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “They were all here when Linda and I got here. Does your Arabian always sleep in your room?”

“They take turns,” said Louisa, looking at Princess curled up between her bed and the wall. “It can’t be comfortable but they don’t complain and I don’t mind the company.”

“I bet it’s different when Sky or Sexy sleeps in here, though, huh?” Lisa asked. “Their legs are too long to curl up comfortably, and they’re too big to fit there.”

“They sleep between my bed and my desk,” said Louisa. “Smallhoof sleeps on my bed sometimes, or Midnight.”

“Cute,” said Lisa with a smile. “I should probably leave the room and let you get dressed. And brush your hair. I didn’t know it was curly.”

“It’s only curly when it’s unbrushed,” said Louisa. “Family heritage, I guess. I’ll see you in a bit.”

When Lisa closed the door behind her, Louisa sat down on her bed and let out a shaky sigh.

_“Oh relax, it’s not like she saw you in the nude or anything,”_ said Princess, lifting her head up.

_“What did she find on my laptop?” _Louisa asked. She suddenly saw her bra on the ground along with the rest of yesterday’s clothes, and blushed fiercely.__

___“Not much, just your music collection. Though if it was Linda, she definitely would’ve found your stories,”_ Princess reported. _“She seemed to like the music by Skrillex. I think the amount of dirty songs surprised even her.”__ _

___“Well, what can I say? It’s always the quiet ones,”_ said Louisa. _“I don’t know if I should get changed into new clothes or yesterday’s clothes.”__ _

___“Do you ever see Lisa wearing anything different?”_ Princess asked. _“Don’t worry about it. She likes you just the way you are.”__ _

___“You’re right,”_ Louisa decided, and picked up her clothes. She quickly got dressed, and then brushed her hair._ _

__Finally, she was ready to face the company in her lounge room. She still felt slightly nervous on the way there, though, and put her hands in her back pockets to stop them shaking._ _

__“Hi,” she greeted the two girls and their horses seated in the lounge room. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?”_ _

__“Bad opening line,” Goldmist called from elsewhere in the house._ _

__“Uh, right. Sorry,” said Louisa._ _

__“What’s there to be sorry for? We kind of abandoned her,” said Linda. “We’ll be there when she’s feeling better, but for now it’s best to give her some space.”_ _

__“That makes it sound like she’s a toddler having a tantrum,” said Lisa. “But hey, we came to visit you too.”_ _

__“I wanted to see if you had any books I don’t,” said Linda, smiling at her. “Do you have a library or a study or someplace where you keep all your books?”_ _

__“I’m more of a reader than my dad,” said Louisa. “But most of the books are here on the bookshelves apart from the one on my bedside table for night time reading. The rest are all at home or ebooks.”_ _

__“That’s still quite a collection,” said Linda as she stood from the lounge to have a look. “They’re alphabetised, too, which is nice.”_ _

__“I’d have organised them by the Dewey Decimal system only I don’t know it,” said Louisa. “There’s really not much else to do on a rainy day when the power’s out.”_ _

__“We’ve all been there,” said Linda. “Especially with GED disrupting power all over the place. Worst energy company ever.”_ _

__“Definitely,” said Lisa. “This is a pretty nice place, Louisa. Probably a lot bigger when there aren’t all these horses crammed inside, though.”_ _

__“Yeah,” said Louisa with a nod. Daydreamer ‘accidentally’ brushed against the backs of her legs and pushed her towards the lounge, so she sat down and tried to make it look like she hadn’t just collapsed gracefully._ _

__“So,” said Lisa, moving closer to her, “what do you do around here for fun? Fishing? Picnics? Trail rides?”_ _

__“Me and dad cook,” said Louisa. “He baked some fresh bread yesterday if you want some. I’m not a very good fisherwoman but going for a trail ride and then finishing with a picnic overlooking the bay is always nice.”_ _

__“Not much to do when it’s raining, though,” said Lisa. “So you read or do stuff on your laptop. I guess you could cook, too.”_ _

__“The moisture messes things up with cooking,” said Louisa. “So that’s kind of out. Sometimes I watch TV or watch a DVD. Or play a game if I feel like it. I don’t have many consoles, just dad’s old 64 and bootleg controller thing, but it’s fun. It passes the time.”_ _

__“I’m surprised you haven’t asked about Alex yet,” said Lisa. “You’re normally so concerned about her.”_ _

__“I have bigger things to think about right now,” said Louisa. “Like the fact that I have a girlfriend for the first time ever. But what is up with Alex? I haven’t ever seen her this upset.”_ _

__“Some dreams affect her worse than others,” Linda answered for her. “It’s the good dreams that hurt her the most. And the really good dreams… well, they make it a good thing that Sands is all the way off the coast.”_ _

__“She means-“ Skyborn started to say, but Louisa shook her head._ _

__“I know,” she said. “I know what she means. Poor Alex.”_ _

__“But hey, that doesn’t mean that falling in love and getting really close to someone else is a bad thing,” said Lisa. “Sure, it’s a weakness that the bad guys could exploit, but are you really going to let that stop you from falling in love?”_ _

__“When you play for the team I play for, enemies are everywhere. So I won’t let it stop me,” said Louisa. “Don’t think it ever will. I like you and I want to stay with you.”_ _

__“Good,” said Lisa. “I’m glad we’ve got that settled.”_ _

__“Now kiss,” said Daydreamer, and trotted away with a nicker._ _

__They did. It wasn’t because Daydreamer had told them to, they’d been moving closer over the course of their conversation anyway. It was just natural. Right._ _


End file.
